Not Bad for a Mudblood
by malfoys-lover
Summary: * authors note added* Draco decides to have some fun with hermione in detention. this is ma first fick so plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I tried to fix this so more people could read this.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... if I did do u reckon I would be using my spare time writing fan fics.  
  
(Hogwarts: Hermione and Draco's 6th year. Detention in the Arithmancy classroom.)  
  
Slop. Slish. Slop. Slish slish slish.  
  
Draco looked up from the desk he was scrubbing to see Hermione sitting on Professor Vector's desk.  
  
"Hurry up, will you?" She was taking her hair out of a ponytail, and a fountain of blond curls sprung up around her head. Draco focused on an imaginary speck of dirt.  
  
Sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish. Slishy slish slish.  
  
He peeked up at Hermione, who had crossed her arms and was now scowling at him. He ducked behind the next desk down to hide his enormous grin.  
  
(Ha. She's so pissed.)  
  
Slop. Wring. Slopslop. Wring. Slish.  
  
Draco worried at a piece of gum with a metal spatula. Hermione had rushed through her half of the classroom, but she had to wait for Draco to finish before the violet bubble Vector conjured would release their wands. It was quite simple, really. Hermione wanted to leave, so Draco was going to make this take forever. He left the spatula on top of the desk, and went back to wiping.  
  
Sliiiish. Slish.  
  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Don't you know how to do anything without magic?" Hermione hopped off the desk to retrieve her rag.  
  
"Of course I do," Draco said.  
  
"Like what? Can you tie your shoes without help? Or do you get house elves to do that for you?" Hermione walked up to him, and leaned over him to dunk her rag in his bucket.  
  
(How did she know about that?)  
  
Hermione grabbed the bucket and put in on top of the desk he was working on. "I thought so," she said. Hermione wiped down the desk across the row from his. Draco paused, trying to formulate the perfect retort. Slish. He turned, and found himself eye-level with the hem of her skirt. (Um.)  
  
His brain sputtered to an halt. Hermione bent over to wipe the far side of the desk, and he could see the backs of her thighs...and her knickers.  
  
(Oh, nice.)  
  
Draco turned back to his desk.  
  
Slish. Ssssslish.  
  
Draco focused on the grain of the wood in front of him. The ancient desk had been polished so many times that it glowed like blackened amber. Draco absently traced the dents around the bottom of the leg, and decided to get up. Hermione leaned over him gain. Slop. Draco glanced up, and got a glimpse of inner thigh. He looked down fast. Wring. And then Hermione moved away, squatting to wipe down the legs of a desk diagonally across from him.  
  
Slop, Slish, Wring. Slish slishslishslishslish.  
  
Draco loved skirts. Lately, his favourite pastime at Hogwarts was to walk up the stairwells seven or eight steps behind groups of girls, savouring the occasional flashes of thigh. It was all about potential. He would sometimes see their knickers. It thrilled him deeply that such a...sensitive area might be accidentally revealed to him. It thrilled him even more that those girls would be so ashamed if they knew what he had seen.  
  
(Ah.)  
  
It was sweet.  
  
Slish. Slish. Slish.  
  
Hermione stalked back to where he stood and rinsed out her rag again. She shot him a disdainful look before moving on to another desk.  
  
Slissssssssh.  
  
Draco moved to the other side of the desk, and started to clean the legs. Through a copse of desk legs, he could see Hermione bending over another desk. He couldn't see much, but it was enough. He closed his eyes, and wiped down the desk blind. He was imagining Hermione at wand point, slowly lifting her skirt for him while tears ran down her face. No. He would make her take off her knickers under the skirt, and then he would make her lift her skirt. He would make her show herself to him, masturbate for him, and he would watch her face while she tried to hide her shame. He would make her beg for his touch.  
  
(Yes.)  
  
His cock was suddenly, violently hard and he had to bite his lip to keep from hissing. Too bad he was crap at memory charms.  
  
Slish.  
  
Draco stood up, and shook his head. He was going to make an ass of himself if he kept on like this. Hermione sailed over and threw her rag in the bucket.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Can't you handle cleaning off a desk? I just cleaned three and you're still on this one." Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"Why should I hurry when I've got a mudblood to do my work for me?" Hermione went pale.  
  
"Little Aryan shits who can't handle a rag and bucket are not in a position to say anything to me, are they?"  
  
"Now how, precisely, am I Aryan?" Draco drawled.  
  
(Wind her up...)  
  
"You stupid git! Death Eaters are just like the Nazis. Or are you utterly ignorant of the other 99% of the world?" Hermione was turning pink.  
  
(Delicious.)  
  
"Oh, but there's a big difference between Nazis and Death Eaters." Draco smiled. Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously.  
  
"Like what?" "There's nothing wrong with being Jewish. However, Muggles and Mudbloods are definitely inferior to Wizards."  
  
(...and let her go.) Hermione started, then made to slap Draco. Draco caught her wrist, and continued,  
  
"There. Is. A. Measurable. Legitimate. Difference. Between. Muggles. And. Wizards."  
  
"There. Is. No. Such. Difference. Between. You. And. I." Hermione gritted back, and then twisted her wrist out of his grasp.  
  
"Let's get this stupid detention over with so we can leave."  
  
"So what you're saying, Granger, is that the line shouldn't be crossed at Mudbloods, but at Muggles?"  
  
"Fuck directly off, Malfoy." Hermione grabbed her rag and went to the farthest row to wipe down desks.  
  
"That is not what I said." Draco sauntered over to Vector's desk and sat on it, looking as innocent as possible. Hermione finished her desk and glared at him.  
  
"Why are you sitting?"  
  
"You told me to 'fuck directly off.'" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh, fine. At least you're not holding me up." Hermione huffed, then went back to cleaning the desks. There were only eight desks left. It wouldn't be long before he could go.  
  
Slop. Slishslishslishslishslishslish.  
  
Hermione's hair fell across her face in honey coloured spirals. She was flying through her work, obviously trying to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Bend. Slish. Sit. Slish slish. Stand. Slop. Slish slish...bend over...slish slish slish.  
  
Draco settled in for a nice bit of gawking. He planned to treat himself to a ferocious wank when he got back to his dorm.  
  
(Yum. Legs.)  
  
His thoughts were straying towards bending her over a desk and shagging her senseless when she squatted by a desk and started prying a piece of gum off the bottom. He could see everything. Soft pale thighs and her pantied crotch. A dark shadow behind lace. Scrape. Ping! Draco felt his mouth go dry, and knew somewhere in the back of his head that he should find somewhere else to look. He couldn't. Wouldn't. No. He had never seen this much before by accident. Hermione stood up. Draco knew he was caught from the look on her face. Not angry  
  
(hmm)  
  
but definitely confused.  
  
"Malfoy? What..." Draco just shrugged and shook his head. Hermione finished washing the desks, glancing quizzically at Draco while he just stared. There was no point in pretending he wasn't looking. Finally, the desks were finished. Draco heard a pop, and the rattle of two wands landing on the desk behind him. Hermione collected the cleaning supplies and left them by the door. Draco's eyes followed the progress of her ass across the room. She turned towards him, her cheeks flushing pink.  
  
"Malfoy?" Draco barely arched his eyebrows in response. He made eye contact with her, and held it until she shuffled her feet and looked at the floor. Hermione continued,  
  
"would you please stop staring at me?" Her voice was very small. Draco thought of grabbing his wand and making her beg. Instead, he continued to stare at her face.  
  
"Maybe," he said conversationally. Hermione looked up at Draco, and he made eye contact again. Hermione quailed, and seemed about to bolt before she spotted the wands behind him. Focusing on a spot directly to Draco's right, she walked up to the desk opposite of Draco and went to retrieve her wand. Draco leaned back over the desk and whispered,  
  
"Not bad for a mudblood." Hermione gasped, and stepped back before getting utterly furious.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Draco grinned and hopped off the desk, taking both wands with him.  
  
"Temper, temper, Granger." He waggled a finger at her. "Now it seems I am forced to confiscate your wand."  
  
"Argh!" Hermione zipped around the desk and came to stand in front of Draco. "Give me that!" Draco stepped back to the desks, holding both wands behind his back.  
  
"Why?" "Because...yah!" Hermione suddenly jabbed Draco in his side, above his hip. It was extremely ticklish. Draco dropped both wands. They clattered away under the desks. Hermione went for her wand, but Draco grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Hermione slapped him.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"But you've been touching me. Why is that," Draco said and grabbed both Hermione's wrists. Hermione glared at him. Draco stared back at her, absorbing every detail of her face. Hermione glared, and then looked away. "I'm waiting, Granger. I would love an explanation of why it's okay for you to touch me, to slap me, but I can't touch you." Hermione looked up at Draco, then looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Well, 'sorry's' not what I was looking for. I want an explanation." Draco gave Hermione a tiny shake for emphasis.  
  
"Don't," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Let go!" Hermione squirmed futiley. Draco laughed, and pulled her closer. Wrapping one arm around her back and tangling his hand in her hair, he tilted her head back so he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"Don't let go? Okay..." He said, savouring the Goosebumps he could see rising on her neck. He breathed in the scent of her hair  
  
(apple?)  
  
before grazing his teeth along her ear. Hermione gasped, and Draco pulled away to look at her face. Her eyes were soft and her mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Ha." Draco smirked. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. Draco was crowing inside. He had just kissed Harry Potter's girlfriend, and she had liked it.  
  
(Ha!)  
  
Draco grinned widely.  
  
(Oh, this is going to be fun.)  
  
Draco twisted Hermione's head just a little further back, and licked a trail from the base of her neck to the edge of her jaw. Hermione let out a barely audible whimper. Draco felt an answering twitch in his cock.  
  
"I heard that," Draco said. He couldn't stop grinning. He lapped at the underside of her chin, tilted her head to the other side, and licked along the edge of her collarbone. He traced up the tendon in her neck and then stopped at her jaw. She was breathing hard, and trying to hide it.  
  
(Goodgoodgood.)  
  
He walked her a half step to one of the desks, and leaned her against it. He left a trail of baby bites along her jaw, and softly bit her cheek. He looked at her face again. Hermione was avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Kiss me," Draco whispered. Hermione looked at him, a tinge of panic in her eyes.  
  
(Oh me oh my, Granger. That's a good look on you.)  
  
Draco breathed deeply. He could smell sex on her. "You don't want to? Okay..." Draco released her wrists. He slid his hand down her side, wafted slowly along the curve of her hip, and cupped her ass.  
  
(Ah.)  
  
Draco gave a gentle squeeze.  
  
(Nice.)  
  
Draco watched Hermione's eyes grow a bit wider.  
  
(Gotcha.)  
  
"Kiss me?" Draco tilted his head. Hermione blinked a couple of times, and her lips parted just a bit. Draco suddenly remembered a porcelain doll his mother had kept. He paused, then released her hair. He scooped under her ass, and sat her on the desk. She was incredibly doll-like, now that he thought about it.  
  
(Maybe she's a virgin? Oh. This is too bloody good.)  
  
Draco rested a hand on her knee. Hermione looked up at Draco. Draco smiled, and then bit his bottom lip. He watched her face while he slid his hand up her thigh. Her eyes widened again, and then snapped shut. Draco tilted her chin up with his other hand and kissed her. Once, twice, then sucking gently on her upper lip. He paused, to evaluate her. She wasn't gearing up to slap him.  
  
(You are so mine, mudblood.)  
  
Draco squeezed her inner thigh, then raked his fingers up to the edge of her panties. Hermione gasped. Draco found himself falling over. Hermione landed on top of him with an  
  
"Oof!" "Ow, fuck!" His head really hurt. Draco realized what happened. Hermione had knocked him over with her legs, and he had dragged her with him. Hermione stood, and Draco looked up. He was looking up her skirt again. The accumulated weight of a hundred fantasies fell out of the ether and hit him right in his crotch.  
  
(aaaaah...)  
  
Hermione stepped away from him, and Draco felt like he was watching her in slow motion. She bent down to get her wand a yard from him, then got on her hands and knees when she couldn't reach it. Draco reached out and grabbed her ankle. Hermione spun around, and Draco grabbed her other ankle.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"Watch." Hermione paused for a second, confused. Draco lifted one ankle, pulling her sock down. He then licked it. She froze. Draco released the other ankle, and licked the inside of her calf. She still wasn't moving, her eyes locked on his face. He landed a soft kiss on her knee. Hermione breathed out.  
  
(Yes.)  
  
Draco crawled towards her, his tongue sliding up the inside of her thigh, pushing her skirt up as he went. He heard her grab the legs of a desk.  
  
"Mmmmnn..." Hermione was whimpering again. He could feel the sound sliding through his inner ear like a tongue. Draco growled softly, and looked at her. Her face was flushed, and she was gasping for air. Her arms were splayed wide, gripping the legs of the desks on either side. Draco traced a finger up the centre of her crotch, then circled slowly where her clit should be.  
  
"Oh. Oh yessssss..........." Draco had never heard a more eloquent moan. He groaned, and bit the inside of her other thigh. He sucked hard for a moment, then let go.  
  
(Draco was here...heh)  
  
He wanted to cover her body in little marks.  
  
"And how is that hickey on your thigh doing? Has it faded at all? Really. Brown, huh? Has Harry noticed?"  
  
He looked up at Hermione, to find that she had clapped both hands across her mouth.  
  
(Ha.)  
  
Draco crawled up so he could lower his body on hers. Hermione took her hands from her mouth and made like she was going to sit up. Draco laid his hand on the middle of her chest.  
  
"Kiss me..." he breathed. Hermione's head titled slowly, an expression of utter helplessness on her face. Draco leaned in, and his world melted into a mass of tongues and lips. Hermione kissed amazingly well. The inside of his mouth tingled from the flicking of her tongue. She broke off the kiss to trace the shape of his mouth, her eyes wide and innocent while she bit her lip. It drove him nuts. He started to grind his cock against her crotch, his hands snaking up to wrap themselves in her hair.  
  
Hermione latched onto his neck, swirling the flat of her tongue against the skin held in between her teeth. Draco moaned, and dimly realized that maybe she wasn't a virgin.  
  
"Hmmmmmm." Hermione whimpered, and tossed her head back. Draco bit her neck, and Hermione wrapped her legs around him. Draco paused.  
  
(She wants to!)  
  
His cock throbbed when he considered the possibility of sex.  
  
(It's going to feel so good).  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" He hissed, savouring her sharp intake of breath. He started to move his pelvis in slow circles.  
  
(She will beg.)  
  
Hermione trembled, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Draco slid up and softly bit her lower lip. "All you have to do is ask," he whispered, and went back to teasing and grinding her with his cock. He could feel her underwear sliding around.  
  
(Beg, little girl.)  
  
Draco slid one hand out of her hair and closed it over her breast, flicking his thumb across her nipple. Hermione arched into him, and groaned softly. "You like that?" Draco said, and pulled his hand away. "Ask for it." He gave the other nipple a quick pinch, and waited. Hermione took a deep breath. Draco made a figure eight with his hips, and stopped. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Fuck me." Draco grinned. He felt like he just won the lottery.  
  
"That's not asking, Hermione." Draco held still, and made a show of looking around the room, casually, while sucking on one of his teeth. Hermione moaned in frustration and ground against him.  
  
(Ah. I am going to shag this bird in two.)  
  
Draco raked his fingers across her chest and squeezed her breast. "Is it really so hard to ask? I'm only going to shag you senseless." He grinned. Hermione moaned again, and ground against Draco. This time, Draco obliged by grinding back.  
  
"Her-mi-o-nee," he said. "All you have to do is ask." He imagined hot slick tightness around his cock, and froze.  
  
(Too close.)  
  
"God, Draco. Please fuck me." Draco felt his cock twitch, and a tidal wave of Goosebumps flood across his skin.  
  
"Uh," Draco moaned. Hermione ground against him again. He was suddenly aware of the pressure of his zipper against his cock, the scratchy-soft feel of his hair opposite it.  
  
(No.)  
  
He could feel pleasure rising out of his depths, knocking at the backdoor of his mind.  
  
(No, no, no!)  
  
She bit his shoulder, and he felt the touch jolt his cock. Then, all that existed was metered, delicious anguish. ... Draco shakily opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She looked surprised, and then comprehension spread across her face. Draco kissed her hard, then pulled back.  
  
"If you say 'ha,' I will hex you into next week."  
  
"I didn't cum in my pants." Draco sat up.  
  
"Oh, yes you will." He grabbed his wand. "Mesmordychia." He watched as Hermione stiffened, and tried to resist the hex. She didn't last long. Soon, she was shivering uncontrollably, and grabbing onto the nearest desk legs. "oh, fuck...oh...oh..." Draco kneeled on her thighs, pinning her legs open. He pulled aside her underwear, and watched the convulsions of her cunt as she came.  
  
"Mesmoch." Draco released the hex. Hermione was still shaking, and tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"It's a nice one, isn't it?" Draco whispered. Hermione stared at him. Draco slid two fingers inside her, and started to swirl his fingers around.  
  
(So wet.)  
  
Hermione arched and groaned. Three fingers, and was sure he could get four in with no trouble.  
  
"Crap. How big is Potter, anyway?" Draco pressed in, looking for a sensitive spot.  
  
"Or do you not kiss and tell," Draco smiled up at her sweetly. Hermione froze. Draco continued, "I certainly hope not, seeing as how I've got half my hand in your twat." Draco aimed his wand at her clit.  
  
"Mesmordychia." Hermione screamed and clapped a hand over her mouth. Draco drank in every nuance of her reaction. He wanted to remember it forever.  
  
(...28, 29...and...30.)  
  
He released the spell, then removed his hand. She was dripping onto the floor. "You know, dearie, if it wasn't so late," Draco licked off his hand, "I would stay around and shag you." Hermione lay on the floor, an impassive expression on her face. Draco casually opened his pants and cast a cleaning spell on himself. Draco closed his fly, and aimed an anti-headache spell at his head. "You seem like an outstanding lay." He took another look at Hermione's crotch before replacing her underwear.  
  
(Oh, if Potter could only see this.)  
  
Draco looked for sore spots on his body and cast healing spells on them. "...but I'm sure Potter's wondering what's taking you so long, and I'm not one to get in the way of young love." He wondered idly about the bitter edge creeping into his voice. Draco leisurely fondled her breasts, then leaned over her face. It was still streaked with tears. "Don't cry," he said. "maybe next time I'll fuck you," then licked every tear he could find off her face. He could feel his cock hardening again. Draco kissed her, sliding his tongue into her impassive mouth. He swirled his tongue around hers, and traced the roof of her mouth. "This is what you taste like," he whispered against her lips before sitting up. Right now, all he wanted to do was drag Hermione down to the dungeons with him and keep her in a box.  
  
(Or a nice room. Better for fucking. Maybe after graduation...)  
  
But he would wait. "Have a nice night," Draco said, standing up. He gloating inside; Hermione would have a hard time not remembering this next time she came.  
  
(Sucks to be you, Potter.)  
  
He turned for the door, finally grinning when his back was to her.  
  
"Expellarimus!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand. He spun around to find Hermione holding both their wands. Draco cocked his head at Hermione.  
  
"Why did you do that."  
  
"Because I can't trust you."  
  
"Why," Draco said. "Because I'm in Slytherin? I'm bloody well not going to tell!"  
  
"No," Hermione said. "The first time we did this you threatened to blackmail me."  
  
"What?" Draco felt his body get completely cold.  
  
"Oh, and Harry's not as long as you, but he's twice as thick," Hermione smiled.  
  
"What?" "You wanted to know." She frowned. "It's damn funny how this always seems to be about Harry." Draco stood still, trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying.  
  
(Shite. A memory charm.)  
  
He looked up, wanting to plead his case, but it was too late. Hermione tossed his wand on Vector's desk, then pointed her wand at him. "Obliviate." ... Draco watched Hermione walk towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Granger." Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Goodnight, Malfoy." Then, all he could hear were footsteps down the hall.  
  
(Not bad for a mudblood at all.)  
  
Draco looked at the clock. It was later than he thought.  
  
(Damn.) 


	2. Note

A/N Sorry but I'v not got time 2 update the fic coz of ma exams so I'm offering the plot to any one who wants to have it 


End file.
